


My Real Life Fantasy

by Paridisse



Category: bts
Genre: Hoseok is a cleaner, Jimin is scandalous, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, a lot of bad language, bottom/sub park Jimin, jerking off, top/dom Jung Hoseok, two best friends, very very smutty, works for Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paridisse/pseuds/Paridisse
Summary: Hoseok works for Mr. Park and walks in on a sight that changes him for the better.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Kudos: 10





	My Real Life Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Took me about two hours to finish writing this, don’t know what popped into my head but it did. I think it’s my best idea yet, but others can think other wise. Besides that, I hope you enjoy the smutty smut smut. 😈

When he had been cleaning the rooms of his bosses house, he hadn't expected to walk in on what he walked in on. When he told him he would be gone, he took that in myself to help him out and let him come home to a clean house. Instead, he walked into his bedroom to find him, Mr. Park, on the bed, naked, with a vibrating dildo up his ass. 

Immediately he flushed, squeaking as he grip the door handle and shut it behind himself.

Did he see me, He asked myself in hopes of feeling less stressed out. 

He gulps, scrunching his face to get the picture of the flushed man on the bed out of his thoughts. His pretty skin, plump lips, quiet moans, hair messy with sweat, his tattoo moving with his breaths, his plump cock limp and desperate against his toned stomach. He was beginning to feel flustered himself, the thought of his boss underneath him suddenly striking his little friend in interest. 

"I pray to god he didn't see me," he whispered to himself as he shivers to reality and walks away from the door, still hearing the vibrations and whimpers coming from the room. 

The hour had slowly gone by, a painful hard on piercing Hobi's pants making it hard to focus. After awhile of complaining in his thoughts, he looks down and pouts at his erection. 

"What's wrong with you," he whines. "You should have gone down by now. You have no right to be sticking up to the sight of your fucking boss." He looks up with a roll of his eyes, biting his lip and tossing the rag he was using to clean dishes in the sink. "What am I even saying right now, he's a beautiful man for fucks sake."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Jung."

The sweet silicon voice of the man of his fantasy lingers in the air, Hobi immediately turning around with a gasp to see him. The man himself, smirking softly with his blue hair frazzled, his lips swollen pretty, and his cheeks still flushed from his work.

Ha, Hobi thinks. His work.

"U-Um, sir. C-can I get you anything?" He stutters, the mental image of his body suddenly piercing his thoughts making it hard to look at his bosses blown out pupils directly.

"I think I'm alright, Mr. Jung. Why are cleaning today, I thought I told you it was your day off?" Mr. Park insisted.

Hobi hates when he used his name like that. Mr. Jung. It always made him imagine. He's suddenly thinking he has to many fantasy for the man in front of him.

"I uh- you said, you said you wouldn't be home so I-I thought I would help around the house, surprise you when you got back," he said with a awkward smile. Hobi was a very dominant person outside of work. He did dance, ran a class, and people called him intimidating, a  
Perfectionist. But Mr. Park always seemed to make him melt. 

"Ah, I see. Well I apologize for you having to walk in on the sight you saw," he said sweetly, his high pitched tone naturally making Hobi's head drowsy. 

"I uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Hobi was horrible at lying. Joonie and Yoongi always could sense when the boy was being hesitant of the truth, and he hated himself because of it.

Jimin's squeaking laugh made Hobi gulp, his sparkling eyes blinking rapidly. "I don't want you to play dumb with me, Mr. Jung. You don't have to lie to me. I'm your boss." He said calmly, almost making Hobi irritated.

How can you be calm when your cleaner found out you're into dick. And not just that but also like dick up the ass, the older thought in his head, nodding do to his lack of words.

"I apologize Mr. Park. I won't lie to you again." Hobi seemed to regain his mental thoughts, his head not spinning as much but his dick was unfortunately still hard. Or was it a fortune?

"That's what I like to hear, now why don't you go on home. The door will be open for you tomorrow morning when you come into work. Thank you for your help today," Mr. Park said to the boy before watching Hobi frantically bow once or twice before finally hurrying to the main entrance. 

"And Mr. Jung!" He turns around to make eye contact with his boss once again, watching the smirk dip into his plump lips, exposing his teeth. "Let's keep this our little secret, yeah?" 

Hobi nodded before getting the hell out of there. 

When he got in his car, he thought twice about weather or not to jerk off with his bosses name on his lips. He held out though, challenging himself to never touch himself, when he's horny because of his beautiful boss. 

Oh god this was going to be a long drive home.

—

"So your boss is into dick, huh?" 

So much for keeping the secret between them.

"Yoon!" Namjoon whacks his hyung on the arm, rolling his eyes as Hobi flushed.

"I-I guess so."

"Makes sense. He seemed to pretty to date a girl. If I was a girl dating him, I would be jealous," Yoongi laughs to himself making Namjoon roll his eyes once again.

"As if Hyung, you're prettier then you think. Just because you're hard on the inside, doesn't mean you look hard on the outside," he snickered making the older hiss.

"Just because I'm short doesn't make me pretty," he spited.

"It's not just yours height, you're eyes are pretty, along with your lips. Your hair is fun to play with- "

"Okay guys, we were talking about my sexual fantasy for my now known, gay boss. Not your secret fucking love affair," Hobi whines as he covers his face and slumps on the couch of their apartment. 

Namjoon's going to college, staying there at the dorms close by so he by come and hangs out at his hyung's apartment all the time, which was shared by Yoongi and Hoseok.

"Alright, fine. Anything else you want to talk about you big baby," Yoongi asked with a sarcastic pout to his bottom lip.

"I-I just can't believe what I saw alright, I just can't get it out of my head," he whispered, almost to himself as he grips his black hair.

He liked his bosses appearances, that was a well known fact, but he didn't know him enough to like him like him. That's what gave him such a heart throb. He wanted to like people because of their personality's, not their looks. Mr. Park was making that a very hard thing to do. 

He just decided to head to bed, the mocking of his two best friends not helping his well known embarrassment. And confusion?

Days had passed, going into work was a normal thing every day. He never really saw Mr. Park, only sometimes when he was walking out the door or walking in the door. Each encounter seemed to be awkward. Well, for Hobi. 

Of course he wasn't going to be able to look the man in the eyes without the thought of knowing he likes dick up his ass. And that Hobi wanted that dick to be his. 

It was a Friday, he was doing his usual of cleaning the place up, ordering stuff of  
Mr. Parks request online. He was kinda like his assistant, but he stayed only at the house. 

He was at his own desk, which was supplied by the man himself, and he was going through the list of things Mr. Park was wanting him to get online. 

He was making it near the end of the list, when his eyes caught one of the items he was requesting. 

Vibrating cock ring 

He gulps, his hand on the mouse gripping fairly hard. He shakes his head, ignoring the once again lingering images.

He would look so good in a cocky ring. He would be trembling from the vibrations. His beautiful moans would sound so lovely in my ears if he had that around his pretty little- 

"Mr. Jung, you getting things I'm requesting?" The sweet high voice seeped into the room, Hobi looking back with a quivering nod.

"Good, I'll be heading out now. Make sure to lock the door when you leave," he demands nicely to the cleaner in the chair. Hobi nods.

"Okay Mr. Park, I'll do that."

"How about you start calling me pretty boy? It would sound good rolling off your tongue."

Hobi's eyes go wide, but he has no time to ask before the younger is out the door. He sits there for a moment, rephrasing the mans words in his head. 

"How about you start calling me pretty boy? It would sound good rolling off your tongue."

He bites his lip, to many things going through his head, and too much blood circulating the place he doesn't want it to go.

Oh god this was going to be a long night.

—

It had been a about three days before everything he ordered came in the mail. Another one of jobs is to bring the mail in, and put it where it belongs. 

He unpacks everything, being cautious with everything in case. He puts the trash in a pile, putting the things he got in another. He laid the envelopes down in his envelope box on the counter, before turning back around to open up the last package. Immediately he bites his lip, expecting what was yet to be opened.

There it was when he opened the small box. A green cock ring, remote controller and everything. He breathes deeply, putting it in the pile before grabbing the trash and bring it to its proper place outside. He put everything where it belongs, leaving the cock ring on the nightstand of his bosses room. 

He licks his lips as he hesitantly looks around the room, wondering where the gorgeous man stored his other toys secretly. Hobi knows he has more, considering he witnessed him using it only a week and a half ago.

He knows he shouldn't be snooping in the room of the man who pays him. It can break a lot of trust, something that Mr. Park has a lot of for the older. 

His long slender fingers grip at his shirt before he shakes his head, stopping his interest and walking out of the room. As he opens up the door, he was greeted with the short muscular man in front of him, tilting his head to the side with a small smile. Hobi squeaks in surprise, startling back at the sudden appearance of  
Mr. Park standing right there.

"Sir I was uh, putting the um—item in your room, I wasn't snooping or anything i just- "

"I know Mr. Jung," he interrupts. "I wasn't accusing you of such a thing. I trust you."

Hobi suddenly felt bad, because he was very close to doing so, to breaking the boys trust.  
"I'm uh, I'm going to go finish my task now sir. If you don't mind moving- "

"I was really hoping you'd start calling me pretty boy, Mr. Jung," he interrupts again. Hobi would usually scold someone younger for interrupting him, but this man was an exception.

"I uh, don't think that's a very respectful thing sir, you are the man who's paying me after all," he said with all honesty, not feeling comfortable with being...comfortable.

"Well, you can call me it when everyone want Mr. Jung, I would love to hear it sometime."

Hobi could only nod, before suddenly Mr. Park moved aside letting the older male walk away and do his job. He felt almost relieved, but something aching in his belly made him feel differently. He would so love to wipe that smirk off the younger's face, make him tremble and scream his- 

Okay he needs to stop with that, like right now. He's going to catch a case soon if he can't wipe those awfully fascinating thoughts out of his head. God he wishes the boy wasn't his boss.

He got to finishing his work, ending off on making some meals for Mr. Park to have ready in the morning. As he placed the last of the containers in the luxurious fridge that was very unnecessary. He heard something. A sweet, sinister sound that caused his gut to turn inside out. 

Soft, soft moans. 

Oh god, he thought to himself. Oh god oh god oh god.

The sweet silicon moans were lingering through the house, almost getting louder and louder. Hobi was starting to get sucked in, following the trance all the way to the room, the room of his boss. 

"Uhhh~" 

It was addicting to listen to, almost making him drop on his knees and ask him to be louder, but Mr. Park didn't know he was there.  
Mr. Park didn't know that his cleaner was at the door listening to his moans that were so sweet, Hobi wants to kiss him and let him engulf them.

His back pressed against the wall next to the room, taking in the soft moans his boss released, his ears twitching with each crack of the others voice from inside the room.

"Shit," Hobi whispered, biting his lip and leaning his head back as he immediately imagined himself over the others body, fucking him into the mattress as those pretty moans fall off his lips, that name Mr. Park always calls him linger in his lungs as-

"Fuck Mr. Jung." Woah, was he hearing this right? Did he just hear his name, the name he wants to hear so desperately from the other as he's being pleasured by him. "Harder Mr Jung, fuck me harder."

His legs almost gave out on him, his little friend spiking more if that was even possible at this point. He was saying it, his fantasies were slowly trickling to life. The only difference was, he wasn't making the other say that, he wasn't in there fucking the pretty boy hard like he wants it.

His hands clench hard, turning white in his vicious wake. He thrusted his hips up, his eyes slamming shut as his prominent Adam's apple bobs up and down. His hands were aching to touch himself, to touch anything. To touch  
Mr. Park.

Finally he reaches and palms his painful erection with a trembling thrust, covering his mouth with his other hand to resist any noises he wanted to make do to his sensitivity.

The moans from inside the room were getting louder, Mr. Parks words incoherent as he blabbered into the air. The air that Hobi was also breathing. The air that was being stripped away as he reaches into his pants and got to work.

Oh god he felt filthy, getting off to the boys moans, jerking off as he covered his mouth to suppress anything. It was only far though considering the other was getting off with his name on his tongue.

Hobi could only imagine how good the other would look when he was moaning his name, his plump lips molding to form the word that so desperately wanted to come out.

"Mr, Jung! I'm so close."

Hobi was close to, the simple tugging and tease of his own dripping tip making the punching linger in his curling tummy.

"Me too," he whispered as his head laid back, his free hand now gripping the wall as he thrust eagerly into his hand.

He whimpers as he hears the gibberish of  
Mr. Park on the other side of the door, his body curling forward as he felt his high approaching with a strong kick. 

"Im cumming for you Mr. Jung, so fucking good. Nghhh~" and with that, Hobi released a shutter of his hips and a silent moan as he came into his pants, his body almost giving out on him as he lays his head back, listening to the sweet sound of his bosses whines as he comes down from his own high.

Hobi immediately regained his reality, trembling as he adjusted his icky pants and frantically tumbling down the stairs, hoping for the other in the room to not hear a thing.

He hurried out of the door, locking himself in his car and breathing heavily against the head rest of his seat, his hands gripping the wheel as the light of the car slowly faded. 

He just did that. He really fucking did that. And Mr. Park did that. He said his fucking name while getting off, pleasuring himself with his cleaner on his mind.

Hobi felt so fucking gross, guilty, pathetic, but shit. He couldn't help it. Just the sound of his high toned moans screeching his name...he just had to.

He quickly turns on the car, and gets the fuck out of there.

Oh god this was going to be a long thought.  
—

"You did what!"

Hobi immediately lunges forward and covers Yoongis mouth. "Shhh, hyung can you not?"

He slowly pulled his hand off and immediately Yoongi repeated himself. "You did what!"

Hoseok growls and crosses his arms, praying that Namjoon would walk through the door, but he didn't. The younger had to go to an audition, leaving Hoseok to vent to the older of the three, the very judging of the three.

"Your telling me you jerked off to your bosses moans?" Yoongi stated loudly making Hobi whine.

"Yes but, he was moaning my name Yoongi," he said in hopes of backing up his reason, but Yoongi shook his head.

"He's your fucking boss Hoseok, how the hell do you think that makes you look?" 

Hobi groans, falling back against the old carpet of their living space, looking into the ceiling. It was Saturday, his day off. He wasn't going to make the mistake again of going to work on a Saturday when he didn't need to.

"Look, it was going to be sooner or later. He doesn't know anyway, so I should be fine right?" He asked his Hyung in hopes of a helpful answer but he simply gets a-

"You're screwed buddy."

"Hyung," he whines as he turns over, gripping a pillow that was thrown at him not to long ago when he spilled the news to his older best friend.

"You know you have to live with that right? The thought of you jerking off to your bosses fucking moans."

He sighs. He knows the other is right, but he couldn’t care less right now. "You think I don't know that? It still doesn't change how I feel about him."

Yoongi tilts his head with an annoyed expression making Hoseok pout.

"And how do you feel about him?"

Hobi bites his lip and curls his body with embarrassment. "I want to fuck him into a mattress and make him scream."

"Oh my god, to much fucking information kid!"

"You asked!" He screeched a he threw a pillow at his hyung and lays limply on the ground. Yoongi throws its back at him, the pillow landing on top of his head, but he made no move to pull it off.

"You ether tell that man the truth, or you quite your job," Yoongi suggested making Hoseok gasp.

"I can't quite. You know how much I'm getting paid for such an easy task?"

"I guess you only have one option kid."

Hobi simply whines, knowing that Yoongi was right. Now he just had to figure out how the hell to tell him.

—

The next morning had come about and Hobi couldn't help but feel nervous all around. He was starting to think he was going to chicken out of exposing himself to the man of his dreams, to his fantasy, to his boss.

Sunday was good day, great day, it was Church day, and what they did this day was the opposite of the Holy Spirit.

He was in the hall dusting the shelves and arts of the desks full of books and small stone statues, some he could not comprehend even if he tried. 

He bit his lip anxiously, as if waiting for something. He stood and cleaned in this hall, hoping that what he was expecting was going to come out of their room soon. As if someone answered his prayer, here came Mr. Park easing his way out of his room, his hair damp and his body was laced in comfy clothes for a comfy Sunday. 

Oh you were comfy alright, Hobi thought before placing his duster on the desk and standing up straight with a twitch of his lips. Mr. Park had noticed the mans attention, smirking like the teasing manner he seemed to morph into when he was around Hobi.

"Morning Mr. Jung. You seem awfully...tense."

"Yea well, I need to share something with you, like now."

He felt his heart thumping rapidly as guilt and agony ran through his veins. Why did telling the truth come so hard to human beings, it seemed to be a severe problem man kinda needed to work the hell out.

"Well then, I'm listening," he answered back, fluffing his now dry blue hair as he waited for the words to spill from the man in front of him. Unfortunately, it never came.

"I uh- uh. I don't really know how to tell you this Mr. Park but I kinda, that day you—uh- "

"If this is about you jerking off to my moans, then I already know about that. Besides, I'll forgive you considering you bought me that lovely cock ring that as you know, did not fail me," he smirked as his plump lips spread in the sinister look.

"You-shit how did you- but I- "

"I have cameras Mr. Jung, all over the house. Those seem to not fail me ether considering I got a very entertaining clip sitting in my folders." He stepped closer, his body so close to Hobi he could almost reach out and grab him.

"Shit, Mr. Park I'm sorry about this. I-I didn't mean to be creepy or anything I just- "

"Mr. Jung, you don't have to apologize. I quite enjoyed seeing you fall apart, because of my voice, because of my words," he whispered to the other, coming closer.

Hobi bit his lip, his stomach suddenly curling. He looked at the others lips as they returned back to their resting position, the plump skin pink and raw. He would love to see it wrapped around him, sucking him so sweetly with his dirty mouth- 

"Mr. Park, I don't think- "

"What, are you going to tell me you didn't like it? Didn't like the fact that your pretty little boss was falling apart on a dildo with a cock ring, imaging it was your cock making me scream, making me moan, making me cum."

Hobi shuttered, his slender fingers coming up and tracing the others exposed neck, latching around softly, wanting to have him. 

He shook his head, pulling his hand back almost instantly to avoid feeling his bosses breath on his own lips.

"Come on Mr. Jung, I know you want it. I want it too, so so bad. Want you to fuck me, take care of me, be the boss of me."

"No, we-we can't sir. I'm-you're - we- "

"Please, I give you permission to do what you want with me."

Hobi growls. "Don't say that." He says deeply, so badly wanting to take this boy right then and there. He would so love to do it, but he can't. He just can't.

"And why not, hmm?" Mr. Park asked making Hobi look up and into his eyes. They were both filled with lust, wanting to so badly take care of each other.

"I don't trust myself."

Mr. Park comes close, his hand grabbing Hobi's soothingly. "That's exactly what I want."

Suddenly, something snapped in the older causing him to grip the others neck and back him into a wall. He roughly pins the other there, a gasp leaving his lips as Hoseok's nose lingers against the skin of his jaw, so badly wanting to mark it. 

"Fuck, I've imagined you like this Mr. Park. So pretty for me," he growls in the others ear before sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck, an audible whine leaving the younger's lips at the tense pulsing in his own tummy.

"Jimin, call me Jimin," he breathlessly states, reaching forward to grab at the others hips and pull his hard on against his but Hoseok released his throat and grips his wrist, pulling them over his head and pinning him there.

Jimin lets out a moan, enjoying this, liking to be taken care of. "Are you- are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything," Hoseok reassures. Jimin simply nods, biting his plump lip as he lays his head back, the teeth of his fantasy still nipping at his sensitive skin.

"Yes, yes please. Won't regret, never."

That's all he needs before he finally attached their lips, sinking into the pillow of the younger's skin as he molds their body together.

It got heated quickly, the passion soon turning into need as Jimin let's the others tongue linger around the space of his mouth. They didn't mind this, the lustful make out session. It soon turned messy though, tongue on tongue, hard on on hard on. 

"God pretty boy, been wanting to do this for long. Left me to jerk off to the thought of you, imagine myself fucking you into a mattress,"  
Hoseok growls against the others lips dominantly, his teeth pulling the bottom one to tease. Jimin moans in desperation, wanting more more more.

"Please," he whimpers out to that thought. He was so tired of being the boss of everyone, so tired of letting people give themselves up to him. He knew of Hobi and his ways, knew the elder loved to be a leader, so he let him.

"Take me to your room, yeah? I'll take care of you."

Immediately Jimin reaches for the others hand and pulled him down the hall and into the room. He turned almost immediately to connect his lips to Hoseok once again, loving the sinister feeling pulsing his skin when he felt hands grope his ass. 

"God, your ass is perfect pretty boy. You’re perfect."

Jimin moans against him, pulling him close as he desperately wanted to connect lips again. Hoseok simply chuckles, his pearly whites being exposed as he looked down on the smaller boy. "You like hearing that Jimin? You like hearing you're perfect, that I need you?"

"God yes, please Mr. Jung. Please," he whines aggressively. Hoseok smiles, loving the name that rolls of his tongue. 

He lets their body's linger back, pushing the boy in his own bed and slipping comfortably in between his legs. Jimin hums against the others lips, his hips thrusting up eagerly as he pressed his hard on against Hobi's. He growls against the younger, pulling away and licking his lips. He reaches forward with passion, tracing his thumb over the beautiful pillows that drive him crazy, watching as Jimin observed him. 

"Your lips are the prettiest thing, want them wrapped around my hard cock." It lingers in the air, but he got a sudden response as Jimin's hands grip at his collars and tugs eagerly on the material. "You want that, my cock deep in your pretty little mouth while I pull that blue hair of yours, huh?"

Jimin nods his head, not even expressing words as he gets up, getting on his hands and knees on the bed and unbuttoning Hoseoks jeans and running the zipper down completely.

"A little desperate pretty boy, never thought a big boss like you could crave a cock so bad." That statement alone makes Jimin moan. He palms his hand against the mans cock, seeing the bulge twitch and wet his boxers more. 

He pulls those down too, the man standing in front of him letting his hand slowly pet his head. Jimin leans forward, kissing the tip before immediately engulfing the thick hard cock into his mouth. 

Hoseok throws his head back in pleasure, easing into the sensation as he felt his stomach tense in unison to his weak moan. "Fuck, so much better then I imagined," he growls. His eyes finally pear down, watching as the boy worked back and forth, his pretty lips stretching to take the elders cock in. Hobi knee he could simply cum like this, but he didn't want to get lost in this moment. 

He gripped the boys head with a grunt, pulling his head back and watching as the others neck was exposed. "Fuck, you are perfect. Strip for me yeah, I'll do the same."

Jimin whines, laying back and pulling at his clothes quickly. He was soon left naked, his cock heavy against his stomach, his hole fluttering to emptiness. He bites his lip as Hoseok was finally undressed, completely naked in front of him.

Most sex the two had with people was awkward, like teenagers first times. But this, this almost felt...natural.

They're lips collide again, they're body's now skin on skin. It felt so good to be near each other, so warm against each other's touch. Jimin craves this, and Hoseok craves it too. 

"Mr. Jung, need you," he whispered desperately as the other pulls away, admiring the boy in front of him.

He let his fingers drift all around, grazing his neck to press and push, his nipples to roll and tease, his lips to shuffle and flick, and his hair to pull. Jimin was left breathless, the soft touches getting rougher every second. 

Hoseok leaned down once again, kissing the others skin, tracing his tongue over the letters of the others tattoo making Jimin moan in unison.

"Shhh, relax baby," he whispers as he came back up, their lips pressing and shaking one another and Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their body's closer together. 

"Need more Mr. Jung, more please."

"Want me to stretch you pretty boy?" 

Jimin nods frantically, releasing his killer hold on the elders neck and laying back to relax. He hadn't expected to feel a finger simply press into his hole. His chest rises as he let out a gasp, already used to the stretch, just wasn't expecting the quickness.

"You’re stretched, and wet pretty boy?" Hoseok asked with a questioning brow as he looked up at Jimin.

"Str-stretched myself in the shower."

The older chuckles, pulsing his finger in and out softly, shifting to a quicker speed as he slipped in a second one.

Jimin whines deep in his throat, falling into the sensation of his fantasy's fingers pressing in and out of him, the long slender fingers working wonders in his gut.

Hoseok suddenly sucked the others neck, basking in the moans that slipped out of the others mouth. He felt fingers dig into his arm, trying to pull his hand back. Immediately he stops his movements, looking into the others eyes with a tilt of his head.

"Do you want something?" Hoseok asked the flushed and needy boy from under him.

"W-want your- your mouth."

Hoseok smiles, slowly pulling his fingers out of the stretched hole before lingering down the others body. He kissed his perky nipples, his toned tummy and tattoo, and suddenly made it to the plump cock sitting helplessly against his stomach.

"Do you want my mouth here?" He asked as his tongue licked the cock from the base to the tip, circling around before pulling away to look up at Jimin. The boy was nodding. Hobi thought he should continue.

"What about here?" He slowly kisses one of his balls, sucking it into his mouth and hearing the moan make his ears burn. He popped it out of his mouth with a obnoxious sound before looking up, finding a frantically nodding boy under him.

"And what about here?" His tongue then traced the pink fluttering hole of his dream boy, kissing it before pressing his slimy muscles into the ring. It tightened, Jimin's beautiful voice echoing into the air.

He looks up to find the boy nodding once again and he released a snickering laugh. "I can't have my mouth everywhere pretty boy, tell me where you want it?" He asked sweetly as his hands massage the others hips causing him to thrust up desperately.

"Every where Mr. Jung, need you every where, please." He heard the boys beat voice say making him smirk.

This kid had been so sassy and tough when he was teasing the other, but look at him now. Hoseok takes that as his opportunity to return back to the boys cock, sucking it into his mouth before teasing the tip by brushing his lips against the dripping hole. He stretched his lips around the cock again, bobbing his head up and down to release drowsy moans from the boy underneath him.

"Mr. Jung, Mr. Jung , so good, ahh~" the boy stammers desperately, clawing at the sheets.

Hoseok lets his mouth linger down, a spit string following him as he grasped both of his balls, massaging them in his hands. He kisses both before popping the one he didn't have early in his mouth. He suckled it, Jimin gasping as he jerked his hips away and into the feeling. "Fuck," he whispered and Hoseok worked a little more before pulling off of that.

He made his way down, pressing his lips to the eager hole before letting his tongue ease into the ring of muscles. Jimin gasped, laying his head back as he reaches down and gripped his cock, pumping it desperately as he felt his tummy pulsing for release.

Hobi reach up and smacked his hand away, growling against his hole making his body shiver. Gosh this was to much for him, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"Need you Mr. Jung, need you now or I'm going to- "

Suddenly, he pulled away, watching the younger's body go limp as he tried to control his heavy breathing.

"Want me to fuck you pretty boy, huh?" He asked, Jimin nodding quickly. "Words, I need words."

"yes, yes please. Right now, want it right now."

Hoseok smiles, reaching over to the nightstand and opening the drawer in hopes of finding what he was looking for. With a perky smile, he reached in and pulled out a condom and lube, tossing it on the bed as he pumped himself for relief.

As he reaches for the condom, Jimin stoped him and shook his head. "Don't need it- I'm, I'm clean," he whispered desperately, wanting to so badly have it raw with him. To feel everything he's been dreaming of.

"I know baby, I'm clean too, but you don't deserve that pleasure yet, and neither do I," he said as he opened the packet and wrapped the rubber around his aching cock. Jimin whines and bites his lips, watching as Hoseok put more lube onto the condom. 

As he kissed at Jimin's lips, feeling their body's morph as the breathe against one another.

"How do you what to be fucked, pretty boy." 

"On my, hands and knees, please," he whispered making Hoseok smirk.

"Go on then, show me that beautiful ass of yours," he encouraged as Jimin turned and pressed his chest against the bed, arching his back and lifting his ass in the air.

Hoseok jaw immediately dropped from the view, biting his lip as he smacked the right cheek lightly. "God, I can't believe I have my boss arching his back so pretty for me," he snickers making Jimin whine.

"Hurry Mr. Jung, don't keep me waiting."

"Oh I won't."

And just like that, he plunged into the tight hole, groaning into the pressure tightening around his dick. Jimin moans loudly into the pillow, drool slipping out of his lips as he felt the cock of his dreams pushing in and out of him, his tummy pulsing in pleasure.

Hoseok leans over with a moan, grasping the others neck as his chest pressed against Jimin's sweaty back and he moaned once again but this time, into the others ear. “Fuck pretty boy, you are so fucking perfect."  
He groans as he dug his hips in harder, seeing the way Jimin's face scrunched in pleasure and lets out mewls of satisfaction.

"Never thought you'd liked to be fucked silly by your cleaner. Never thought you'd be so submissive for me, let me fuck you however I wanted to. Do you like this pretty boy, huh? Do you like this?" He eggs in the others ear making him whimper and clench around the ragging cock pushing inside him roughly.

"Yes, so much Mr. Jung. Dreamed of you fucking me, so good, nghhh~" he whimpers as  
He feels the hand around his neck tighten and teeth sink into his shoulder. 

Hoseok was in heaven, so lost in the feeling of his boss clenching desperately around him. Shit it was so good, so hot and tight. He couldn't get enough of it. 

He angled his hips and pressed the head of his cock against his prostate, basking in the way Jimin moaned into the air as drool drip and piled out of his mouth.

"You sound so pretty for me Jimin, so so pretty," he whispered against the other. He felt breathless, thrusting harder as he sensed the sensation lingering in his tummy. He didn't want this to end, not to quickly.

He quickly turned Jimin around like a rag doll, pulling out and plunging back in to now see the boys face unfold as he was being fucked into the mattress. "Shit Mr. Jung, so good."

Hoseok leaned down and connected their lips, feeling more breathless as he grips his hips thrusted deeply into him. Jimin clawed at his back and bit at his bottom lip.

He clenched once again around the cock inside him, swimming in the sweet sound of Hoseok's moan as he feels the tightness over whelm his senses. 

"shit, your gonna make me cum," he stammers against the boys lip as he suddenly plunged against his prostate, a scream piercing the air as Jimin felt his body shiver with the sensation.

Hoseok reaches down, tugging at Jimin's cock as he felt his stomach shifting in desire to reach the end. He wanted to get the younger there to, watching his beautiful face mold into a fantasy, like it wasn't even real. But it was, this was all real. The sweet moans were real. The pleasure was real. The passion was real. 

"So close Mr. Jung, gonna make me cum," Jimin whimpers out as his eyes couldn't even open, his body spazzing as he felt his cock throbbing in the others hand as he tugs.

"Well then go on and cum, I'll do it right with you pretty boy. Go on."

"Cumming, cumming, cumming. Nnghhh~" with a finally thrust, Jimin's spilling his remains all over his stomach and Hobi's hand. 

He trembles, moaning continuously into the others ear as the high took over his body. He clenched desperately around the other, feeling Hoseok's own limbs trembling as he whimpered into Jimin's skin. 

"Fuck I'm cumming," he said before he spilled his remains into the condom with a moan of Jimin's name.

They stay there for a moment, breathing against each other as their highs washed away and their body's weakened states lingered together.

Hoseok suddenly felt his sticky hand, smirking as he licked up the others cum from his stomach and tasted the salty material in his mouth. The gasp Jimin released was evident, but he basked in it before coming up and kissing the others lips, letting the younger have a taste of himself. 

"You taste so good." 

He gets up and returns with a rag, cleaning the rest up and watching as Jimin's eyes fluttered in exhaustion. "Go ahead and sleep Mr. Park, I'll take care of the house."

"Stop calling me that you fucking beast and come cuddle me," Jimin whines making Hoseok chuckle before crawling beside the younger and feeling their limbs tangle with one another.

"So, are we going to do more of this, because I will if you will," Hoseok asked as his own tiredness seemed to send his body into a numbing fit.

"How about every Sunday, that'll be our day."

"This day is church day, and you want to fuck on Church day?" 

"Go to sleep you fucker, or we aren't sleeping together every again."

"Like you could resist me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

With that they fell into a warm sleep, their body's almost made for one another.

—

It was early when he got a call, his head aching a he pulled himself from a warm body on a cozy bed. He heard the sound of his phone ringing from his jeans, a groan slipping from his throat as he reached down and pulled the glowing phone from his jeans and saw the contact name.

Scary kitty 👿

He answers the phone and placed it to his ear to only be yelled at by his hyung.

"Where the hell are you! You didn't come last night you piece of- "

"I'll tell you later," he manages to say with a lack of voice in the early morning. "Goodbye hyung."

"You better not you little- "

And with that he hung up, tossing his phone as he turned around and pressed himself against a very warm body, Jimin himself. "Who was it?” the boy spoke tiredly against the elders chest.

"Just my hyung scolding me for not coming home, I'll tell him later, but right now I wanna cuddle," he whimpered as he pulled himself closer to the younger's warmth and smiles against his blue hair.

This was going to be hard to uncover, but he soon learned he's very whipped for his blue haired boss.


End file.
